Certain devices (e.g., light-emitting diode (LED) fixtures) within distributed power systems can operate on different types (e.g., direct current (DC), alternating current (AC)) and/or amounts (e.g., 24V, 2A, 120V, 50 mA) of power relative to the type and amount of power that feeds the distributed power system. Further, the devices receiving power from the device distributing the power within the distributed power system can be located relatively close to such power distribution device.